


Meant to Be

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: 30 Days of Mac & Felicia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Holding Hands**  
  
_**Circa 1992**_  
  
“Max, stay where I can see you!” Felicia called to her daughter who was edging towards the sandbox, a big, yellow plastic pail clutched in her tiny fist.  
  
Felicia smiled as she spread a blanket out on the grass. She dropped down onto it and opened her trusty picnic basket. Extracting a fresh green apple, she took a bite and watched Max navigate the sandbox along with three other children about her age.  
  
A little juice dribbled down her face and she smiled. “I may not remember liking apples but I sure do like this one,” Felicia said to herself.  
  
_“Felicia!”_ A now-familiar voice called, jarring her from her thoughts. Her face lit up in a smile as she saw none other than Mac Scorpio moving over to her.  
  
“Hello, Mac,” Felicia greeted him. “You look frantic. What is it? Did you – did you find out what I’m so scared to remember?”  
  
“No, unfortunately not,” Mac said, coming to tower above her. She peered up at him and noticed how the sunlight seemed to bounce off his tight salt-and-pepper curls. “You didn’t come by to pick up your first paycheck.”  
  
“Ohhh well, is that all?”  
  
“I was worried…”  
  
“How sweet,” Felicia said. “I had every intention of doing so… You know I don’t like to live off Tony and Bobbie’s charity … but the day was just too beautiful so I had to bring Max out here to enjoy it. I was going to pick it up later. Say, have you been looking for me all over town?”  
  
“Yes,” Mac said, shifting from foot to foot. He pulled an envelope out of his back pocket. He proffered it to her. “Don’t go flashing this all over town.”  
  
“Oh I won’t,” Felicia said. She held out her hand. Their fingers brushed as Felicia took the check. Her hand tingled where Mac’s skin brushed hers. She had read that that could happen but she never remembered having experiencing the sensation before.  
  
She pulled back somewhat reluctantly. She then opened the envelope and smiled. “Mac, did I really make all that?”  
  
“You sure did,” Mac said. “You won’t get any freebies from me. Haven’t you heard that I’m a miser?”  
  
“Come to think of it, I have heard that,” Felicia said.  
  
“Well that’s it then.”  
  
“Mac – wait,” Felicia said.  
  
“What is it?” Mac asked as he watched her tuck her check into her purse at her side.  
  
“Well, why don’t you stay and have lunch with Max and me?”  
  
“You don’t need to-“  
  
“I want to,” Felicia said. “You took a chance on hiring me and I really appreciate it.”  
  
“You’re surprisingly good at what you do.”  
  
Felicia laughed. “Oh surprisingly huh?”  
  
Mac smiled. “I didn’t mean to sound –“  
  
“It’s okay,” Felicia said. “I didn’t know if I would do a good job either. I mean, I don’t really know myself since … whatever is that happened, happened.”  
  
“I’m going to figure it out, Felicia. I promise you that,” Mac said. “And I know your memory will come back too.”  
  
“I hope so,” Felicia said. “It would be nice to remember some things. Although it’s also been nice to forget some things.”  
  
“Such as?”  
  
“Frisco,” Felicia said. “Everyone tells me that I was so in love with him. If I remember how I felt, knowing he left me and Max behind for so-called ‘more important things’, it’s going to break my heart.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Me too, but mostly on Max's behalf,” Felicia said. She tried brightening. “Anyway, I insist you stay. There is more than enough for three.”  
  
“Felicia-“  
  
“I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer, Mac Scorpio,” Felicia said. She grabbed for his hand, tugging him towards the blanket. Once again she felt that tingling sensation in her fingertips. This time it travelled all the way up her arm and neck to her head, making her brain seem to sizzle. “Uh, what was I saying?”  
  
Mac smiled and looked down at their still-joined hands. “I believe you were saying that you wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer about lunch. Don’t tell me you forgot that too.”  
  
Felicia laughed as she pulled her hand away. “Oh no I haven’t forgotten that.” Her face flamed with heat. She darted a look at Mac. His eyes were heavy-lidded and smoky. Maybe, just maybe, he was as affected by her touch as she was by his.  
  
“So you’re staying?” She asked hopefully.  
  
Mac nodded. “Yeah, I’m staying.”


	2. Cuddling

**Cuddling** –  
  
Mac was there the afternoon she got the divorce papers. He was playing on the floor with Max while she sorted through the mail. “Bill, bill, advertisement, bill, bill, ad…” She chanted. “Hey, what’s this?”  
  
Mac looked up at her. Truthfully it was difficult for him to ever look away. The more time he spent with her, the more he felt an attraction growing. This – whatever it was - was more than just friendship for him.  
  
“What is it?” Mac asked, watching as Felicia shredded the envelope.  
  
“It’s a letter,” Felicia said, looking at him, “and – ohmigod.”  
  
Felicia’s hand started to shake. “Ohmigod,” she said again.  
  
“Felicia, what is it?” Mac asked, reaching for what remained of the envelope. _“Felicia?”_  
  
He looked inside and frowned. He set the papers down on the coffee table. “A letter from Frisco.”  
  
“And did you see the other part?”  
  
Mac nodded. “Sadly, yes.”  
  
“A petition for divorce,” Felicia said. “He’s letting me go and he doesn’t even have the decency to come and tell me in person.”  
  
“He’s an idiot,” Mac said. “A real idiot.”  
  
A tear slipped down Felicia’s cheek and she quickly dashed at it with her fingertips. “I don’t get it. I don’t even remember the guy and yet I’m this shaken up. Mac, why, why is this affecting me this way?”  
  
“He was a huge part of your life, even if you don’t remember him. He was the love of your life and he’s Max’s father. That’s got to hurt.”  
  
“It does, Mac. Oh it does,” Felicia said and still another tear fell. “Max might grow up without a father, a strong paternal presence in her life… That’s not fair. It’s not right. I’ve been reading childcare books and all of them say how important having two parents in a little one’s life is.”  
  
“It’s going to be okay, Felicia. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but it will be someday. And besides you don’t have to do this alone. You've got Bobbie and Tony; Tiffany and Sean, even Scott… So many people want to be there for the both of you… including me.” He looked at her earnestly. That was as close as he thought he’d ever come to telling her how he really felt. He didn’t want to pressure her, especially when she was an amnesiac with a pending divorce. The last thing she needed in the world was to be romanced.  
  
“Thanks, Mac,” Felicia said. “That means a lot; it really does. I just need to hold Max and I should be okay…Maybe…”  
  
Mac nodded. He reached for Max and gently tucked her against his chest. Max kept hold of two blocks as Mac brought her to her mother. Felicia immediately began to cry into her daughter’s shock of blonde hair. Max looked decidedly unsure and upset.  
  
“I’m frightening her, aren’t I?” Felicia asked.  
  
“She just wants her Mom to be okay.”  
  
“I want _her_ to be okay.”  
  
“She will be, I promise,” Mac said.  
  
Felicia’s shoulders trembled and more tears slipped down her face. Max began to fuss. Mac couldn’t resist his impulse then. He gathered both of them into his arms. Felicia cried on his strong shoulder and the toddler cried into her chest. Mac just kept saying over and over that everything would be alright. He wasn’t sure if he believed it but he was going to make sure that they did.  
  
Finally, both of their tears dried somewhat. Mac still held them tight. He was almost afraid to let go and as a rule, he didn’t _do_ fear.  
  
Felicia looked up at him. “Thank you, Mac Scorpio.”  
  
“Anytime,” Mac said. "I promise I’ll be there for you and your daughter.”  
  
“I believe that.” Felicia stayed in his arms, head resting in the crook of his neck. “You’re a good man. I am sure I knew that before too but I am glad I get to experience that kindness all over again. Thank you again.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Felicia,” Mac said. He hugged Max. “We’re going to take good care of your Mommy, aren’t we?”  
  
Max looked up at him with bright blue eyes. “Right, Max?” He implored.  
  
Max nodded.  
  
Felicia smiled.  
  
Mac snuggled them tighter to him.  
  
Letting go was not an option.


End file.
